


Enslaved by your desire

by Dragonlitterchanger



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Dubious Consent, First Time, M/M, Sexual Slavery, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:12:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1328050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonlitterchanger/pseuds/Dragonlitterchanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To keep Aragorn’s hands off the ladies in Minas Tirith, Celeborn gifts him with a body slave, not knowing that he was manipulated into doing just that by Legolas and Aragorn who, oh so very much, look forward to training and claiming their pet.</p><p>A 3 chapter pwp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enslaved by your desire

Minas Tirith, very, very late at night.

Maybe this was not such a good idea after all, Aragorn thought with mounting panic as Haldir moved frantically on top of him. He felt the elf grinding his member into his thigh, breathing heavily in his ear while devouring his earlobe and neck, mumbling feverishly. He was not letting Aragorn move an inch, proving once and for all just how much stronger than the king the guardian was.

  
This is certainly not how Aragorn had imagined it the day he talked to Legolas about his fantasy, on one of his rare visits to Ithilien ……

 

~~~

Ithilien, 4th age, 2 months earlier.

They were sharing a late lunch by the river, and chatting amiably, when Legolas, bluntly as always, asked Aragorn how his sex life was.  
Aragorn muttered, “Umm, fine…” without major enthusiasm.

Legolas laughed. “Oh, come now, mellon, you used to show more fervour than that! Have you soured on your fair wife?”

”No, not as such… ” Aragorn was wavering. “It’s just… Well, you know after a while, it gets a little boring.”

“So take a mistress,” Legolas said nonchalantly. “Is that not what kings do?”

“Sure, they do,” Aragorn laughed, “but there’s none that holds my fancy in Minas Tirith. They are all so… refined. Yet, none of them as sophisticated as Arwen is. I can not see the point. Nor would I appreciate half-breeds challenging my legitimate heirs after my death. That is not the legacy I wish to leave Gondor.”

”Then take a male lover, or get a body slave,” Legolas suggested, and tried not to notice the deep blush on Aragorn.

Aragorn stared at him for a while, then looked deeply into his wine glass. ”Are you…,” Aragorn started, but was interrupted by a coughing fit, or so it would seem. He cleared his throat,  
swallowed a mouthful of wine, and tried again. “Areyouofferingyourself?” he muttered very quietly, but sharp elven ears picked it up never the less.

“What? You want me? As a lover or as a slave? Huh, mellon?” Legolas asked with a broad smile, clearly having more fun here than Aragorn was.

Aragorn now had a facial colour vaguely resembling beet red. He had had a very secret desire about elves for many years, and Legolas had inadvertently blundered right into it. He moved stiffly, realising he was hard, simply from this talk and the thoughts it brought to mind. He looked down at the ground and answered, barely audibly, “As a slave. My body slave.” He shivered as he spoke those words, and closed his eyes to regain his focus, and get control of his breathing again.

Legolas looked thoughtfully at him, remained quiet for a long time, then spoke. “Oh gwador, I am sorry. I did not know you had these feelings and desires.” Legolas leant forward and put a hand on Aragorns knee. “I was only jesting, but it seems I awoke a fire in you I didn’t know was there. Just how … serious is this, hmm.. desire, and how much has to do with me?”

Aragorn emptied his wineglass and refilled it. “If we are going to talk about such a delicate subject I need a lot of wine in me,” he confessed.

“Then I shall join you glass for glass, mellon,” Legolas replied.

They drank heavily in silence for a while, and Aragorn started to relax again. Legolas had sent a servant back for more wine, and while he opened one of the wine skins, pouring for both of them, and then raised the subject once more.

“So, what facts do we have?” he started, trying to sound businesslike. “We know that you would like a body slave. And that you wouldn’t mind if it was me. That much we now know.” Legolas cleared his throat. “But as flattered as I am, I must admit that the prospect of being a slave, even to a king, does not appeal to me, so would you still be interested in a slave, it if be someone else but me?”

“Yes,” Aragorn replied, much more comfortable talking about it now that he had downed a considerable amount of wine, “It wasn’t specifically you I had in mind, as long as it’s an elf. Someone I can admire, even though he’d be my slave.”

“Hmm, you mean someone so proud that enslaving him would be a triumph in itself?” Legolas speculated.

“Yes, hmm, something like that. Someone strong willed, but yet pliable. Independent, but reliant of me and my favours.” Aragorn was starting to talk himself warm. “A beauty of course, but also someone with a good mind, and a body sturdy enough to take all that I can give, and then some. But with an innocence of the ways of the flesh.” Aragorn was really warming to his topic now. “An eldar with the romantic disposition to sing when called for, but a warrior when needed. Someone loyal, and fond of this world thus not rushing to get to Aman. Not a stranger… I don’t think I could be comfortable with a stranger, nor someone I knew too well. But definitely not an elf from Rivendell – Arwen knows all of them, and so do I, come to think of it.”

“Aragorn!” Legolas looked startled. “You’ve really thought about this, haven’t you? I can even tell of whom you speak, your affection for him was always clear to me. You are thinking of Haldir from Lorien, aren’t you? I remember how you acted around him. You’ve never bowed to me like that!”

“I do? It is? I did?” It took Aragorn a minute to realise that Legolas was right. It *was* Haldir he was speaking of: no one else could possibly fit all those criteria. He blanched at the thought. “Well, that’s hardly helpful. How would I go about claiming him? I don’t even know if he would accept a male in his bed.” Aragorn slumped, ready to go into a good bout of depression, followed by a hangover, realising that his fantasy was just as impossible as he had always imagined it to be.

Legolas laughed. “Well, we are talking about enslaving him, so he really wouldn’t have a say in the matter of gender preferences. You can use your slaves any way you choose. But he’ll not come willingly, that’s for sure. Still there might be a way…”

“What? What way? Is there a chance? “ Aragorn perked up considerably, his heart beating a little faster, pumping the wine around his system quicker. “You have an idea don’t you? Speak elf, don’t keep me in suspense!” Aragorn was clutching his wineglass, willing Legolas to say something that would revive his hope.

“Well, Haldir would not come willingly. For you to become his Master, his Lord, you would have to obtain him through permission other than his own. We will have to approach his current Lord. He is the only one who can order Haldir to comply.”

“Oooh, you mean…” Aragorn looked incredulously at Legolas. “Are you mad? He’s Arwen’s grandfather! You can not tell him of this.”

“Why not?” Legolas was beginning to enjoy this challenge. “Don’t you think he’d rather you had a male slave to keep you entertained, than hearing from Arwen that you have taken mistresses? He does not need to know that you don’t desire any of the local ladies. On the contrary, I think I shall hint that you indeed do, and might need a distraction, and then tell him of your long-standing admiration for Haldir. He knows that Haldir would never leave Lorien, unless he was going to Aman, and the only way he would submit to you would be through thraldom.” Legolas was starting to believe his own idea. “Yes, indeed, I think that with a little skilful manipulation I can get Celeborn to offer Haldir to you as a slave, and make him believe it was his own idea.”

Aragorn could not believe his ears, but knew that once Legolas got an idea in his head he was hard to dissuade from it. So it was that when Aragorn went home to Minas Tirith Legolas accompanied him part of the way, before heading off for Lorien. Before they parted Aragorn made him swear not to tell Celeborn that this was in fact Aragorn’s fantasy, and in turn Legolas asked a favour that made Aragorn sit very uncomfortably in the saddle for the next miles. “If I return to Minas Tirith with Haldir in bonds, I want to help you train him as a pleasure slave! That shall be my reward.” And Legolas was not laughing when he said that.

~

Minas Tirith, 2 months later

When a guard reported to the King that two elves were nearing the white city, Aragorn left the counsel meeting he had been participating in, and ran to his quarters. He shut the door to his rooms, and lent back against it, trying to still his heartbeat. It took him a long while, and by the time he was breathing normally again, he had a fine layer of sweat all over his body. “Great!” he thought, “and thus the mighty king greets his guests? I think not.” He roared for a servant to fill a bathtub for him, and quickly shed his clothes. Looking down at his arousal he bellowed a second order, “and make the water cold!”

Aragorn had just finished dressing, after the nice cool bath, when there was a knock at the door to his quarters. “Come,” he called, and steeled himself for what was to come. Either it was his dream come true, or it was two Lorien elves come to summarily execute him on Celeborns orders. He dearly hoped that Legolas had been successful, as this option was so much more palatable.

The door opened, and Aragorn drew a sigh of relief when he saw Legolas enter, with Haldir behind him. Aragorn’s breath caught when he saw the grim expression on the guardian’s face, probably caused by the iron restraints around his wrists, and the chain binding them together.

Legolas nodded to Aragorn, but spoke to Haldir first. “Kneel before the king. He is to be your Lord, Haldir.”

Haldir complied, still looking grim, refusing to look at Aragorn, instead stared intensely at the ground between Aragorn’s feet.

“King Elessar, ” Legolas said formally, “I bring greetings from the Lord of Lorien, and a glorious present from his realm. It is his wish that you shall receive Haldir as your personal slave, to use as you see fit, and to keep you company.” Legolas winked at Aragorn as he spoke, and Aragorn quickly picked up on the fact that this little speech was for Haldir’s benefit, not his. “Lord Celeborn sends his hopes that you will treat Haldir well, and upon your demise from this life grant him leave to go to Aman – but that he, until then, be a source of great joy and pleasure to you.”

Aragorn bowed to Legolas, and answered equally formally. “I am deeply honoured by my kinsman’s actions, and I shall send him a token of my esteem promptly to thank him for this overwhelming gift.”

He reached down and cupped Haldir’s chin, lifting his head. “And you, dear guardian, I promise to treat well as Celeborn has requested, and to make sure you are released from your slavery upon my death. I trust it is implied that this will not be the case if you should be the source of an untimely demise for me?” Aragorn asked, looking Haldir deeply in those blue, blue eyes, having trouble restraining himself.

“I understand my doom,” Haldir replied, “and I shall endeavour to bear it for your life time, never bringing harm to you.” He added “…intentionally,” as if it was an afterthought. Then he yanked his head free of Aragorn’s grip and resumed his posture of staring hard at the floor.

“Good.” Legolas said. Then take your clothes off. I shall help you.”

Haldir’s head snapped back up and he stared at Legolas with his mouth gaping. “But you…” he stammered. “You can not mean that...”

“Don’t second guess my meanings, just do as you are told!” Legolas said, as he helped Haldir to his feet. He took out a key and opened the chains that held his hands together, but let the cuffs on his wrists remain. He then started tugging at Haldir’s clothes, and Haldir hung his head, letting him.

Aragorn stood back enjoying the sight as Haldir’s muscular body was revealed. When the guardian was naked, Legolas walked him over to Aragorn’s huge, four poster bed, and bid him lie down. Haldir complied, but closed his eyes, his dread of the situation etched in his face.

Legolas motioned for Aragorn to come and help him. From his pack he produced several lengths of Hithlain rope, and handed Aragorn two lengths of it. “Tie his legs to the posters, and I’ll tie his hands.” Aragorn swallowed heavily, and bent to his task gladly. Haldir did not fight them, nor did he help. He just lay there, his eyes shut tight.  
When Haldir was firmly secured spread eagle to the bed Aragorn and Legolas stepped back a little to admire him.

“So, how do you like your present?” Legolas asked Aragorn with a smirk.

“Im mao…” Aragorn began before clearing his throat, and trying again. Didn’t work. He walked over to a small table at the far end of the room and poured himself a cup of wine, downing it all. Then he beckoned to Legolas to join him there, keeping his eyes averted from the bed. “I am overjoyed,“ he finally managed to say”.

“How did you manage it?” he whispered to Legolas while pouring wine for them both, and handing Legolas a cup.

”Just as I had suggested I would,” Legolas whispered back. ”I actually got Celeborn to suggest it himself.”

“How did Haldir take it?” Aragorn then inquired, still with his voice in stealth mode, knowing how acute Haldir’s hearing was.

“Oh, he did not take it well. Celeborn argued and pleaded with him for days. He finally gave up getting his consent and had him beaten and whipped for nearly a full day, trying to force him to give his word and his bond, and when this failed he simply ordered him to comply. He told him he would be banished from Lorien and denied access to Aman if he did not service you through your life time. He cried most of the way here.” Legolas looked at Aragorn to see if this had changed his mind, knowing how Haldir came to be his, but only saw overwhelming desire.

“I shall take good care of him, I promise,” Aragorn said, with affection in his voice.

“Good,” Legolas replied in a normal voice level, draining his cup and putting it down. “Now, let’s get to the more pleasurable part of Haldir’s education. The initiation of the body! I’ve been thinking of little else for the interminable trip back from Lorien. He wasn’t exactly cheerful company, as you can imagine. So now it’s finally time for my reward.” He started to disrobe, throwing his clothes on one of the chairs by the wall, and Aragorn quickly followed his example. Within seconds they were both naked, on the bed, one on each side of Haldir.  
Haldir opened his eyes when he felt their body heat next to him, and he looked terrified.

“Relax, my beautiful friend,” Aragorn whispered, while sliding a hand across Haldir’s chest. “I wish only to enjoy your body, and wake your desire.” Aragorn bent to kiss the tip of Haldir’s ear, which made the guardian wince, but as he turned his head away from Aragorn he found himself face to face with Legolas.

“And I will show you what pleasure is, so that you will know how to please your king in the years to come,” Legolas whispered in Haldir’s other ear. He then bent to Haldir’s chest and started licking a circle around one of Haldir’s nipples. At the same time Aragorn firmly gripped Haldir’s head and bent in for the kiss he had been dreaming of for years. At first Haldir kept his mouth firmly shut, but as Legolas closed his lips around Haldir’s nipple and sucked lightly he gasped, and Aragorn shot his tongue into his mouth, claiming it in a kiss born of desire, need and admiration, and a healthy portion of lust. The kiss lasted a very long time, and when Aragorn finally let his tongue slide out of Haldir’s mouth, the guardian was gasping for breath.

Legolas dipping his tongue in and out of Haldir’s belly button didn’t help Haldir much with his breathing either. Aragorn noticed how Haldir pulled experimentally at his restraints, and was grateful for the Hithlain rope. He doubted that any normal man-made rope would have held had the guardian really been fighting.

Legolas sat up between Haldir’s legs, resting on his heels. He started massaging the inside of Haldir’s thighs, slowly moving up towards his sack. Haldir’s breathing became heavier. When he started groping and massaging the sack Haldir started crying silently, but didn’t complain. Aragorn was kissing his throat and chest, while keeping an eye on what Legolas was doing.

Legolas then spit into his hands, slicking them up a bit, and grasped Haldirs half-hardened member, starting to massage it. He used his left hand to stroke the shaft slowly up and down, and his right hand to massage the head, kneading it in his palm and between his fingers. Haldir was getting very hard, and tears of shame trickled out of his eyes. This Aragorn noticed, and leant up, resting on an elbow, to kiss them away.

“It is all right, melethron. There is no shame in feeling the pleasure. Just let it go. Relax, and enjoy what he is doing to you. Don’t fight it,” Aragorn said, trying to stop the tears, because they hurt him somehow. But the tears didn’t stop, although Haldir’s breathing became more laboured, and his member stiff as mithril. When clear fluid drops started falling from the slit, Legolas collected them with his fingers, and then they disappeared between Haldir’s legs.

A second later Haldir shouted, startled, “Nay! Ai Valar! Nay! This you cannot do! Stop, for the love of the realm, stop Legolas! Please…” He threw his head back and started sobbing heavily, as Legolas just smiled at him and continued. The ropes were really proving their worth as Haldir pulled on them with his arms and legs.

Aragorn raised his head to see what Legolas was doing, and drew in a heavy breath, when he saw his hand moving between Haldir’s legs. “How many?” he mouthed silently to Legolas.  
“Only one,” Legolas answered out loud. “But, oh so very tight. I’m adding one more now,” he said as he lowered his gaze once more. So Aragorn laid back down, but moving up a bit, resting his head on Haldir’s restrained shoulder and started to caress Haldir’s hair, placing butterfly kisses on his cheeks, soothing him, knowing how the first time could be quite a shock.

The reaction from Haldir as the second finger entered was prompt. He screamed in agony. But not just any scream. He screamed Aragorn’s name, thus pleading help from his new Lord. Aragorn frantically stroked his chin, cradling his head in his arm, whispering to him, willing his words to be soothing, “Ssshh, sshh, meleth nîn. A little pain is normal, it’s not that bad. Please, don’t cry. It will feel good in a little while. Ssshhh, melethron.” But even though he kept up the comfort and caresses, Aragorn felt an icy hand clench at his heart as he looked at Haldir whose face was contorted in pain.

For the first time Haldir looked straight at him, and with tears pouring out of his eyes said, in a very strangled and pained voice, “It… hurts!” Aragorn could no more ignore this plea from the tear-filled blue eyes burning a hole through him, than he could still his heart. “Legolas!” he said, in his most commanding voice. “You are hurting him!”

“It always hurts the first time,” Legolas answered, and continued his moves, making Haldir scream again, but not Aragorn’s name. Just a garbled word that could have meant anything. But its meaning was clear enough to Aragorn. Haldir was in severe agony and was pulling so hard at his restraining ropes that the wood in the bedposts started to creak noisily.

“It does not have to,” Aragorn said. Quickly sitting up he grabbed Legolas’s wrist, stilling his motions. He then slowly pulled Legolas’ fingers out of Haldir. Haldir sobbed with relief, and his body relaxed visibly.

“It does not have to hurt,” Aragorn repeated and then bent to kiss Haldir gently on the lips. “I promise. It won’t hurt like that again. I will never hurt you, please believe me.”

He got out of the bed, and went to the door to his outer chambers and opened it. He called for a page, and shortly one arrived. The young servant stared at the naked state of his king, but his eyes nearly popped out as he spotted the nude elf strapped to the bed, and the other elf stretching out beside him. Aragorn didn’t care. His staff would have to know about Haldir sooner or later anyway. He ordered the page to run to the kitchens and bring back a selection of cooking oils, as well as some fresh wine, bread and fruit. Aragorn had no intention of leaving his chambers for any reason for the remainder of the day, nor, in fact, that night. As an afterthought he told the page to let the queen’s maids know that he would be spending the night in his own chambers, and had no desire for company.

In a matter of minutes, the page returned with the required items. Aragorn had it all placed on a table and then started sniffing at the selection of oils. Finding one to his liking, he brought it to the bed.

Legolas had lain down next to Haldir and was caressing his nipples and ears, to see if he could make the elf stop crying. He had nearly succeeded when Aragorn returned to the bed. This time *he* took the place between Haldir’s legs.

“Haldir, I’m going to try to massage your inside a bit, like Legolas was doing.” At the instant whimper from Haldir he quickly added, “but I’ll use some oil, so it won’t hurt as much. I promise. It might hurt a little, but not like before, and I won’t begin before you are relaxed.”

“Legolas, please stroke him,” Aragorn said, with a nod at Haldir’s now flaccid elfhood. “Give me your hand.” As Legolas held it out Aragorn poured some oil into it, watching as Legolas took up the massage on Haldir’s member. His hand well slicked, he rubbed the length of the shaft, and kneaded the head. It was not long before Haldir responded with small moans, and hardened again.

When Aragorn bent his mouth to the head of Haldir’s member and started swirling his tongue around it there was a definite increase in the moans. Taking the whole head into his mouth, he sucked at it, while Legolas stroked his hand up and down the shaft.

The moans emitting from Haldir’s throat became more frequent, and had a desperate edge to them. When Aragorn let the head slip out of his mouth and sat up, there was a sound almost like a protest. He could not help but smile, but had the courtesy not to look at Haldir as he did so. Legolas took up where Aragorn had left off, by covering the head of Haldir’s penis with one of his hands, flicking the thumb around the crown, while the other hand kept stroking the shaft. Haldir had his eyes closed, and the tears had stopped.

Aragorn took the oil and very liberally coated his index finger with it. Then he slowly ran it down the crack between Haldir’s buttocks, feeling them tighten with his movement, while Haldir whimpered in fear. But Aragorn only stroked his oiled finger up and down the crack several times, and then took it away to apply more oil. When he brought it back this time he pressed a little deeper, looking for the entrance he so desperately wanted to touch, and finding it, rolled the tip of his finger around the rim of it, without applying pressure. He took it away, and added more oil to it. Then repeated the process. He did this several times, until Haldir no longer whimpered, and his buttocks were completely relaxed when Aragorn slid the finger between them. Finally he pushed a little at the tight hole. Just a little. He felt the resistance, and went back to stroking. Then removed his finger and again added more oil. He went back to stroking, and then pushed again, and this time his finger slipped easily inside to the first knuckle. Haldir hadn’t even opened his eyes, and his breathing was steady, albeit laboured which was understandable given what Legolas was doing to his elfhood with his skilled fingers.

He kept his finger just inside, swirling it around a bit, and after a while he dared push it in a little further, and then a little further still. Without a single hint of pain from Haldir Aragorn now had his finger all the way in, and he wiggled it around, searching for that walnut sized lump that he knew from personal experience would give Haldir a whole new perspective on this form of intrusion. It took him a while, and Haldir was beginning to look a little uncomfortable, but then he found it. He stroked the tip of his finger across it while adding pressure, and then back again.

Haldir’s eyes shot open, but this time the scream was not pain filled, even though it held his name. “Aragorn! Oh Gods! Aragorn? What are you doing to me?”

Legolas smiled, and bent down to kiss Haldir lightly on the lips, without removing his massaging hands. “He found your spot, huh?” Legolas did not wait for an answer, but removed his right hand from Haldir’s member to grab the back of Haldir’s head, and drew him up for a passionate kiss, as far as the ropes would let him. His left hand started to move hard up and down Haldir’s shaft as Aragorn continued to stroke inside Haldir, and in seconds the moans he emitted into Legolas’s mouth foretold his explosion. Legolas kissed him deeper while moving his hand faster and Haldir was responding arduously to the kiss.

Aragorn then added a second finger, both of them stroking the right spot again and again, harder and harder. Haldir tried to scream, but his mouth was filled by Legolas’s tongue, and he sucked on it instead, while once again shedding tears from his eyes. But this time from the shock of his utter and completely unexpected desire. He felt a burn start in his loins, the muscles in his thighs started shaking, then they went into cramps, and someone had set fire to his stomach. He whimpered, mewled, and yanked at the ropes. His hips were bucking hard against Aragorns’ fingers and into Legolas’s hand, and Haldir was absentmindedly asking himself who was doing that for him, because it couldn’t possible be himself.

Then the heavens fell on him, as he came hard into Legolas’s squeezing hand. And then he came again. At least that’s how it felt to him, as he felt the fingers inside him touching something that kept his sperm flowing interminably. And he was no longer tied to a bed in Minas Tirith, faced with a humiliating doom, he was floating on a cloud above Aman itself, filled with pleasure and love, and feeling loved. And then he came again! He could not believe the sensations. Aragorn kept stroking, and Legolas kept fisting him, and there seemed to be an endless supply of semen in him. He screamed his thanks to the Valar for what he was feeling, and hoped that they would understand, since it did not come out in words, as much as in a long protracted howl drawn from his throat, swallowed into the kiss that Legolas was still desperately hanging on to.

Legolas finally convinced his lips to let go, and to let him breathe in stead. But it still felt awful to let Haldir’s mouth slip away, and he briefly considered giving up breathing, but then his lungs yanked him back to reality. He looked down at Haldir noticing the copious amount of sperm on his stomach, and then he looked down at himself, fervently hoping that Aragorn had not noticed that Legolas had come too, from a combination of his member rubbing against Haldir’s hip, the feeling of ecstatic virginal cries in his mouth, and the violent twitching of Haldir’s member in his hand, as he came and came. He then decided that breathing was overrated and bent to kiss Haldir again.

Aragorn watched the two elves kissing, and found that he too had trouble breathing, and that there was a tremendous amount of pounding going on at a lower point in his body. His member was painfully hard, and he yearned for release. He removed his fingers and moved up the bed, kneeling next to Haldir’s head, gently patting Legolas to get him to end the kiss. Legolas looked up at him, then down a bit, and immediately understood. He moved away, but left his hand under Haldir’s head.

Aragorn straddled Haldir’s chest, and moved his member towards Haldir’s mouth. Legolas helped, by lifting his head. When Haldir realised what they were doing he tensed, but could not move away.

He clamped his mouth shut, but Legolas said, “You must learn do this; it is among your duties. There will be other ways to please him, but I don’t think you are ready for that yet.” Legolas looked suggestively at Haldir’s groin. “This is the easy way for you this time, so make it good for him. Open up.”

Haldir looked miserable, but complied. With a sigh Aragorn sunk his manhood into Haldir’s open, soft mouth, making the guardian gag. They gave him a few seconds to adjust, and then Legolas started moving Haldir’s head up and down, while Aragorn bucked his hips in and out of the warm mouth. “Lick me,” he told Haldir pleadingly. “Please… I’m so close. You feel so good.”

Haldir tentatively licked his tongue back and forth across the tip of the huge member in his mouth, trying not to think about what he was doing, but he could tell by Aragorn’s yelp of pleasure that he was doing it right. Shortly after he began the small licks he could feel Aragorn tense, the knees at each side of his chest pressed into him, the hands that were resting on Haldir’s shoulders started grabbing and kneading the flesh and the movements in and out of his mouth became erratic and shuddering. Haldir braced himself for what was coming, and in the next instant he heard Aragorn cry out loud while he felt a stream of thick, hot fluid flow into his mouth. It was warm and salty and Haldir gagged on it, letting as much as possible run out of his mouth, and down his chin.

Aragorn stopped moving, but didn’t remove his half-hard manhood from Haldir’s mouth, while he regained control of his breathing. He was looking down, enjoying the sight of the exhausted elf and the luscious lips around him, and the sperm running down his face, it was the most erotic thing he had ever seen. He gently removed a sweaty string of hair from Haldir’s brow, tucking it neatly back where it belonged. He needed to lie down, so he slipped out, and placed himself next to Haldir, covering his chest with his right arm, burying his face in the golden, lush hair, giving Haldir a light kiss on the ear.

Legolas was leaning over Haldir, whispering, “You will have to learn to swallow it; it’s really not that bad.” Haldir’s eyes widened as Legolas then started to lick the excess drops from Haldir’s chin, and didn’t stop until he was completely clean. He then made himself comfortable on the other side of Haldir, draping his legs over the guardian, and snuggling at his throat. Haldir realised that they had no intentions of untying him, so he made himself as comfortable as possible, trying to get some rest. It wasn’t long before the steady breathing of Aragorn and Legolas told him they were fast asleep, even though it was early in the evening. Haldir considered himself reprieved for the time being, and enjoyed the peace.

 

CHAPTER 2

Haldir woke 3 hours later with a tension in his groin. He instinctively moved his arms, but was quickly reminded that he was bound, spread-eagled to the bed. He looked down, and even though it was now completely dark he could easily make out the silhouette of Aragorn, his head bent over Haldir’s elfhood, moving up and down causing an unbelievably pleasurable feeling. Haldir was flustered to realise that he was already breathing heavily and well on his way to climax. Legolas was still fast asleep, with his head buried in Haldir’s hair, but he started stirring when he felt Haldir’s chest rise and fall.

Suddenly Aragorn stopped his suction, and sat up. Haldir groaned with the loss. “Sleep well?” he asked, and without waiting for an answer continued, “You looked like you needed it.”

Haldir nodded, but didn’t answer for fear of disturbing the sleeping elf. He preferred Legolas to stay asleep. One of them at a time was more than plenty for him. His effort was in vain though, for Aragorn slapped Legolas’s buttock and said, “Wake up, sleepy. It’s time to pick this flower.”

Legolas stretched lazily and said, “Do it tomorrow; you have him for the rest of your life, there’s no hurry.”

“Oh, yes there is,” Aragorn said. “I can not wait any longer and I need you to keep him happy, while I… hmmm, expand the territory lets say.” He rummaged around the bed looking for something, and failing to find it got up to light some candles in the room.

By the time the room was well lit Legolas was fully awake, and was leaning over Haldir, stroking his lower lip with his thumb. Noticing how dry Haldir’s lips were, he then leaned down and licked them, letting his tongue slide back and forth on the bottom lip, and then the top. Haldir couldn’t help but close his eyes and enjoy the gentle ministration.

They both felt the mattress give, as Aragorn climbed back onto the bed. He could now easily spot the bottle of oil that had eluded him in the dark, and he picked it up and coated his fingers liberally with the slick fluid. With his left hand he gripped Haldir’s shaft, moving slowly up and down, adding pressure to his touch as he was moving down, and loosening his grip going up. It felt wonderful, and Haldir’s breathing got heavier still. Aragorn then moved his right hand down between Haldir’s legs, searching for the opening. Haldir was not nearly as tense this time, but the moment Aragorn pressed a finger to the narrow entrance Haldir’s muscles clenched tight, and he whimpered.

Legolas saw this as his cue, and bent to kiss Haldir in earnest. He pushed his tongue into his mouth, and greedily claimed his lips, the roof of his mouth, his cheeks and his tongue. He grabbed the back of Haldir’s head, and held him tight, as he moved his mouth upon the other’s. They were both moaning with the intensity of the kiss, and the distraction was enough to allow Aragorn to push his first finger all the way into Haldir. This time he only moved it about a few seconds before adding another. He pushed in and out of Haldir, crossing his fingers inside him, stroking and massaging. Haldir was whimpering, but Aragorn could tell by the rigid shaft in his left hand that there was no pain this time. He then added a third finger, and felt how Haldir stiffened at that action. He held completely still within him for a few minutes, giving him a chance to adjust, while Legolas continued the kiss. When he felt Haldir had relaxed a bit, he started moving the fingers in and out, while searching for the little spot that would make Haldir forget any discomfort. He soon found it, and stroked it with the tip of all three fingers.  
Haldir bucked in his hand, his pelvis shooting in the air, and the ropes around his ankles tightening. He moaned loudly into Legolas’s mouth, and Aragorn thoroughly enjoyed being able to undo his pet so easily. He kept stroking back and forth, feeling Haldirs muscles relax around his fingers, and when pre-cum started seeping out of Haldir’s slit, he stopped his ministrations and removed his fingers.

Haldir protested this action with a sound that Legolas swallowed just as he was ending the kiss, with a final suction at Haldir’s tongue. Legolas only moved his face a few inches away, staring the former Marchwarden in the eyes, while trying to fill his lungs with air again.

Out of the corner of his eye, Legolas saw Aragorn reach for the bottle of oil again, and knew that it was time. He hitched his right arm under Haldir, cradling him, and with his other hand he fondled Haldirs face, letting his fingers brush lightly across the chin, the eyes, the brow and the glorious hair.

“He is going to take you now,” he whispered to Haldir, and when he saw the panic in Haldir’s eyes he quickly added, “but you are ready for it. It will hurt a little, but the more you relax the sooner the pain will be over. Just keep looking in to my eyes, and cry out if you want to”.

Having finished slicking up his member Aragorn lay down between Haldir’s legs, and guided himself to the tight opening. He felt the resistance and pushed forward, trying to be as gentle as possible, but knowing that the pain would come no matter what he did.

Haldir was very tense beneath him, and he was grateful that Legolas was there to help. He felt the tip of his member slide in, heard the small scream Haldir emitted, and saw Legolas immediately dip his head to kiss him. He was so tight that Aragorn had to pause. He was about to become undone himself.

When he had his heartbeat under control again he continued pushing in. Haldir sobbed as he made that final push against the barrier, and finally slipped over it, but he kept pushing, at a slow steady pace until he felt his balls against Haldir’s buttocks. Only then did he look up at Haldir again.

His head was thrown back, and Aragorn could not tell if it was in agony or ecstasy. The muscles in his stretched out arms were pulsating with his effort to pull at the ropes secured through his wrist restraints, and his fingers were clenched in a fist, the knuckles an eerie bone-white. Legolas had stopped trying to soothe him with kisses, since his jaw was clenched tight. Aragorn lay down, very gently, on Haldir’s chest, and scooted his arms under the elf, grabbing a hold of the shoulders from beneath. Legolas moved back a little, to lay down next to Haldir, still with an arm under him, holding him tight.

Aragorn started moving ever so slowly, just rocking back and forth, while dipping his head to nibble at Haldir’s earlobe. Legolas was kissing Haldir’s neck, and Haldir relaxed into their caresses, arching his throat trying to get closer contact with both their warm mouths. Small moans escaped him with every little bite, and when he felt Legolas’s hand close around his member, stroking him in the narrow space between his and Aragorn’s body he swallowed hard, suddenly very dry in his mouth.

Aragorn was rocking very gently inside him, but when the king felt the first slight pressure from Haldir moving his pelvis up to meet him, his pace increased. His breathing was dominating the sounds in the room, and soon Haldir’s breathing matched it.

Aragorn began moving harder, though still just rocking, aiming for Haldir’s sweet spot, and when a small yelp escaped Haldir’s lips, he moved nearly out slamming in again, not too hard, but forcefully enough to elicit a cry from Haldir. It was not a pained cry, rather a plea for more. Aragorn raised his head from the ear he was licking to look at Haldir. His eyes were closed, but he had a look of pure ecstasy on his face. Aragorn melted at that look and bent to kiss him.

Haldir opened his mouth immediately, sucking Aragorn’s tongue in and greedily trying to devour it. He lifted his head from the pillow, to get even closer contact with Aragorn’s mouth, as he started moving frantically beneath the man, as much as the ropes would allow. Aragorn tightened his grip on the shoulders of the writhing body beneath him, and started moving faster and faster. Soon he was impaling Haldir with full strokes, hammering in to him, and being rewarded with a wanton cry with each thrust.

Aragorn knew he could not last much longer, the cries alone were enough to make him shake with lust, but the feeling of the oh so tight entrance around him was making his vision blurry. His limbs started shaking, and he broke the kiss to raise himself unto his elbows to devour the sight of the writhing Galadhrim as he felt his orgasm hit. Aragorn rammed hard into Haldir as he spent himself, and as he threw his head back to roar a thanks in the ancient language for the gift he had been given, fire and ice merged in his body, and his whole being was taken over by his release.

Legolas was watching as Aragorn came, and unconsciously licked his dry lips. Aragorn was pistoning his body into the Silvan elf, and Haldir was thrashing about in a total surrender of his senses. Legolas suddenly closed his eyes and thought of Mirkwood on a winter day. Anything to cool the feeling pulsing through his body, lest he be undone by the sight before him. He wanted his prize now. To take the immobilised Galadhrim, shove into him as Aragorn was doing, and loose himself.

When he heard Aragorn’s cry of release he bit his lip, and got up on his knees. He groped around for the oil canister and desperately poured some into his hands, still not looking at Haldir. He coated his member with both hands, trying hard not the feel the friction. He looked at Aragorn who was now slumped over Haldir, breathing hard. Legolas watched through narrowed eyes, and the moment Aragorn seemed to relax completely after his post-orgasmic shudders Legolas yanked him away from Haldir. He forcibly threw Aragorn back onto the side of the bed. Before Aragorn or Haldir could launch a protest Legolas had placed himself between Haldir’s legs, and was pushing in deep.

“Yes! Valar! Oh sweet Gods!” he screamed as he entered and Haldir bucked up to meet his initial thrust, emitting a little scream of his own, and he finally felt that velvety heat around him. His most urgent need having been met Legolas took time to look over his shoulder at a dishevelled and rather shocked Aragorn. He mouthed an “I’m sorry” before he bent his head to claim Haldir’s lips in an all encompassing kiss, that showed his need and desire.

Aragorn didn’t answer his unspoken apology with words, but he felt, rather than heard, Aragorn’s light laughter, and was relieved that the king bore him no ill feeling. He bent to his delightful task of making love to Haldir. This was what he had hoped for when he went on his quest to Lorien; to experience the Silvan elf giving himself over completely, not just accepting their ministrations, but taking the utmost pleasure from them.

\---

Haldir could hardly breathe. Legolas was so hard inside him that he could feel the pulsing of his veins against his sensitive inside, making him moan loudly, even though Legolas wasn’t moving.

Instead, Haldir started to move; as much as his restraints and the elf on top of him would allow, which wasn’t enough. He needed to feel Legolas pumping in and out of him. Legolas himself could not ignore such a potent need, and started pulling out of Haldir, which Haldir protested with a loud whine, but when Legolas was nearly out he slammed in again making the other elf yelp.

Haldir raised his head towards Legolas, begging for a kiss or some flesh to sink his teeth into. Legolas caught his mouth and for a few minutes they were joined jaw to jaw, both fighting for domination of the kiss. But Legolas had to break it to sink his teeth into Haldir’s shoulder as he found a rhythm that was neither too fast to bring him to the edge too soon, nor too slow to quench his hunger for the Lorien body thrashing beneath him.

Maybe if Haldir had not talked to him he could have lasted longer, but the constant begging for “anno gwador, anno, anno, melethron, anno”, that Legolas heard in his ear undid him, and as he felt the tightening of his sack, while his muscles started shaking, he opened his mouth wide and tried to swallow Haldir’s shoulder to soften the intensity of his screams, as the burning sensation made first his groin warm, then spread to his whole body, and then back again to a singular point. Haldir, however, did not hide his emotions, and cried out loud with his enjoyment as Legolas pumped hard into him, but voiced his frustration when Legolas stopped moving, and just lay shaking on top of Haldir.

“No, no, no, don’t stop. Please don’t stop,” Haldir begged, but Legolas was not able to comply. He was shaking like a leaf, riding on the post-orgasmic waves cursing through his body, while he held on tight to the golden body that had pleased him so.

After a few minutes he emitted a sigh as he slipped out of Haldir’s body, who elicited an even louder protest at that movement, and then Legolas slid off to lie next to the whimpering, needy body.

Haldir was shaking almost violently now, and Legolas could see why with one glance at Haldir’s hard member, which was straining hard and swollen against his stomach, secreting little streams of clear liquid. He looked at Aragorn, who was still poised at the foot of the bed, and they both moved into a position next to Haldir’s groin, on opposite sides of him.  
Haldir looked down at them with dark, glazed eyes, silently begging for his release, and when Aragorn reached out a hand to grasp his shaft Haldir gasped for air, and closed his eyes in anticipation.

Legolas got up to sit between Haldirs legs, and slowly stroked the inside of his thighs. “Haldir, what do you want from us?” he said.

”Huh? What? Want?” Haldir said, sounding confused, surprised that his voice actually worked. It seemed pretty obvious to him what he wanted, and he failed to see how Legolas couldn’t know as well.

“What do you want? Do you want your release? Do you want us to stroke you and pet you till you come?” Legolas continued.

“Yes, yes please,” Haldir answered with a heavy quaver in his voice.

“Then start asking humbly like a good slave and answer like a slave! Every time you talk to Aragorn you must call him ‘my Lord’. Is that understood?” Legolas said in a husky voice that did nothing to help Haldir understand the words in his mind, which at the moment seemed to have moved its focus to a place in the middle of his body. “Is it?” Legolas repeated when all he heard from Haldir was soft whimpers.

“Yes,” Haldir breathed, and then added “my Lord”, just to be on the safe side.

”Are you sure?” Aragorn said, to tease Haldir, while he held still on the throbbing shaft in his hand.

“Yes, my Lord. I’m ve…very sure!” Haldir fairly howled with frustration. Legolas smiled at Aragorn, content with the answers, and together they set to the task of bringing Haldir to his climax. Aragorn used his right hand to gather the liquid at the head of Haldir’s member and gently smeared it all over the shaft, to lessen the friction. Legolas plunged one finger into Haldir’s entrance, using the fingers of his other hand to dip into the semen seeping out of Haldir from their lovemaking, and lazily drawing patterns in it on his thighs, dragging it excruciatingly slow up across his sack, taking the opportunity to cup it and knead the balls within.

Haldir was very glad that they had ceased asking him questions, since his voice no longer was under his control. The feel of Aragorns skilled hands, and Legolas’s finger stroking his inside was making him shiver with hunger for their touch, and his throat was emitting sounds that he had no idea he was capable of making.

When Legolas hit that spot inside him that made him feel like riding the finger with abandonment he mewled and writhed, trying to impale himself as hard as possible. And when Aragorn then started moving his hand quickly up and down Haldir’s shaft, while lowering his head to let his tongue swipe across the head, Haldir utterly lost command of his body. He breathed in on a moan, and out on a cry while trying to wrap his mind around all that he was feeling at once.

His back and hip arched up as high as the ropes would let him, and he was only resting the top of his head and his heels on the mattress. The rest of his body was suspended between these two points, seeking greater contact with the hands and the tongue bringing him these mind boggling sensations.

His fingers were opening and clenching shut in his restraints, the ropes groaning with the effort of holding him, and his mouth was frozen in a scream that threatened to suffocate him, since he could not spare the time to draw breath. He felt the orgasm rip through him as he came, as if a huge animal had taken his body and was shaking it in his claws, while blowing hot air across every inch of his skin. All these sensations suddenly centred in his groin, and he felt his sperm leave him in long gushes, that Aragorn caught with his mouth, sucking greedily at him, till the last drop was spent and an immense sense of relief and relaxation spread tingling through his limbs as the cramps slowly subsided.

Aragorn and Legolas gently helped Haldir lower himself back to the bed, his leg muscles still quivering, droplets of sweat trickling off his thighs, like it shined on his face and his chest. He was fighting to draw air into his lungs, his chest heaving up and down with the effort. He was only dimly aware that Legolas was using a wet cloth to clean him, but he appreciated it never the less.

He felt the relief in his arm muscles as the ropes were untied and the same was done with his leg restraints. He then felt the mattress dip as Aragorn lay down next to him, on his back, and Legolas’s arms gently turned him on to his side, facing Aragorn. Legolas then lifted Haldir’s head and lowered it onto Aragorn’s chest and the waiting arm that closed around him. Legolas lay down behind him, putting an arm around Haldir’s waist and pulling close, spooning his body behind him. Thus safely tucked in between them Haldir didn’t even hear them wish him a good night before he drifted off to sleep, resting comfortably on his new master, thinking that maybe, just maybe, this really was not as bad as he had thought it would be.

 

CHAPTER 3

‘Top of the morning’

Haldir woke to the odd sensation of warm flesh against his body, and his pillow seemed to be moving and… hairy? And as he noticed the lack of open air around him, he sleepily wondered what had happened to the woods. Then his memories started knocking on his brain, and his eyes flew open, startled at what he had just remembered. His suspicion was confirmed when the sight that met him was Aragorn’s chest, heaving up and down in sleep, while Haldir himself was nestled on it, and cradled in his arm. He looked down, and saw another arm around his waist, coming from behind him, and remembered Legolas’s presence.

All of a sudden he was inundated in a river of memories that left him gasping, and he blushed to realise that his member was lying hard and flat against his stomach, obviously delighted with the recollections. The little gasp woke Aragorn who opened his eyes, and broke into a big smile when he saw Haldir’s shocked face and immediately placed a kiss on his forehead.

“Good Morning love, I trust you’ve spent a pleasant night?” Aragorn whispered to Haldir.

“Well… yes I guess..” Haldir began tentatively, and remembering more and more details added a quick “my Lord.”

“That’s nice to hear. I’ve slept wonderfully well, you make a sweet bed companion, you know. Did you enjoy last night? As I did?” Aragorn continued, and Haldir blushed becomingly.  
Haldir whispered his answer, afraid to speak it loud, as if that would confirm once and for all his submission to the sensations that had taken control of him the night before. “I… I guess. It was very strange to me. I have never spent my nights thus or been touched in that manner by a male. But it was not unpleasant, my Lord.” he finally admitted.

Aragorn’s smile broadened and he used his free arm to lift Haldir’s chin up, and bent down to kiss him on the lips. He let his tongue play over Haldir’s lips, tasting the syrupy elven scent. “You are a delight march warden, and our lives together shall be filled with nights like last night. I know you liked it, I can feel your ‘enthusiasm’ cradled against my thigh right now.” And with that remark he turned to fully face Haldir and let his arm slip under the cover to grab Haldir’s straining member that so wanted to reach up and greet the morning sun.

Haldir gasped and grabbed Aragorn’s shoulder for support. Aragorn sighed with pleasure at the reaction and started moving his hand up and down Haldir’s shaft, making Haldir clutch even harder at the broad shoulder.

The movement woke Legolas, who yawned as he opened his eyes. Quickly observing the proceedings he then moved a bit away from his close contact with Haldir’s backside, and pulled at Haldir’s shoulder till he was lying flat on his back between them, Aragorn still working his hand up and down the shaft.

Legolas kissed Haldir lightly on the lips and said, “Garo aur vaer, meldir. I see you are well rested, and ready to renew your training gwador. Ah, but it will be a joy to teach you with the eagerness your body is displaying.”

Haldir cleared his throat to answer, but Legolas then curled his hand around Haldir’s sack, kneading gently while dipping his head to engulf one of Haldir’s hard nipples. Haldir abandoned any attempt of speech at that point and instead started moaning helplessly. Not knowing where to put his hands he put one on the back of Legolas’s head stroking the cool silken hair, albeit somewhat desperately, and the other one he tucked under Aragorn and up his back trying to hold and caress him at the same time.

It was all too soon, Haldir thought, that he felt the sensations he’d already come to associate with the end being near. His skin started tingling, his legs were shaking slightly and the fire started up again in his groin. Aragorn fisted him faster and harder while encouraging him to come, and Legolas frantically massaged his balls while apparently trying to make a meal out of Haldir’s nipples.

“Come on Haldir. Let me have your essence. Spill it for us,” Aragorn purred in a low voice that inexorably drove Haldir across the edge and into a warm pool of ecstasy, enveloping every pore of his body. With a prolonged cry he shot his fluids across his stomach, while Legolas drew his head back and looked wantonly at the writhing guardian next to him. Aragorn milked him till every drop was spent and Haldir was reduced to a panting boneless puddle on the bed.

“Ouch, can I have my hair back now?” Legolas chuckled, as he reached back to loosen Haldirs clenching fingers from the back of his head.

Haldir was shocked to realise that he had clutched so at Legolas’s hair, and his other arm…, dear Valar! His other arm… His head whipped around to look at Aragorn. “My lord! Did I hurt you?” Haldir asked, worried since he knew not yet how sturdy these mortals were, his voice trembling as he belatedly relaxed his death grip on Aragorn’s back.

“No! No, you did not hurt me, my pet, my love.” Aragorn whispered and bent to give the guardian a deep loving kiss. He was heartened to know that Haldir already worried about his wellbeing, and although his back actually hurt like Angband where Haldir’s nails had raked it, he’d rather not make Haldir feel guilty about it. After all, he was as much the guilty party for awakening such desires in an unsuspecting body, he thought.

“Gods Aragorn, I am starved” Legolas uttered, which made Aragorn break off the kiss and look up.

“Oh, I am sorry! What kind of host must you think me. We didn’t even have dinner. Aragorn jumped out of bed, and went over to the big fruit bowl on his dresser and rummaged through it. Having made a fair selection of fresh fruit he brought it back to the bed, along with a little knife.

He emptied the contents of his arms onto the bed, and Legolas picked a peach and set to work on it, while Aragorn looked appreciatively at a big apple.

“Would you share an apple with me, Haldir?” he asked. Haldir nodded, so hungry now that food was mentioned, that his stomach growled.

Aragorn sliced the apple into neat boats and fed the first one to Haldir by pinching it between two fingers and holding it down to Haldirs mouth. “Now, small bites and remember to chew” he teased as Haldir took a bite of the succulent fruit. Aragorn then took a piece for himself, but rather than eat it right away he ran it through the scattered semen cooling on Haldirs stomach. Then he bit into the apple. “Ah, elf sauce, nothing like it!” he exclaimed, as Haldir looked at him with dismay and Legolas laughed merrily at the king.

Aragorn hand-fed Haldir a little while longer, and then told him to just take what he wanted. While they ate Aragorn and Legolas chatted about Aragorn’s duties for the day.  
“And I?” Haldir enquired, “What shall be my duties in Gondor, my Lord?”

“You have already fulfilled your duty to me last night fair Galadhrim. During the days you shall rest up, for I shall surely require your services every night.”  
“You mean, all I shall do here is lie in a bed?” Haldir looked disgusted with the idea.

“Not just lie in it,” Aragorn laughed. “I expect you to acquire some proficiency in the art of love and be very active indeed in how you go about pleasing me. And I shall also wish to frolic with you other places than in the bed. Fear not.” he finished with a broad smile.

“Speaking of which,” Legolas inserted, “I have some training planned for you today, so you shall be quite busy, I assure you.” Legolas’s smile rivalled Aragorn’s in anticipation of the day ahead of him.

“Well, I have better join the queen for breakfast, lest she comes looking for me.” Aragorn got out of bed and started dressing. He promised to have some lunch sent up later for the two elves, and readied to leave. Just as he was leaving Legolas called him back.

“Oh, Aragorn. Would you stay till I have tied Haldir up again, in case he gives me any trouble?”

“WHAT?” Haldir exclaimed. “That hardly seems necessary. I shall not flee, have you not seen that much yet?”

Legolas’s blow fell so fast that Haldir didn’t see it coming till it was too late. “Quiet!” he shouted at Haldir, who clutched his aching jaw. “You forget yourself slave! And thus prove my point. I have no intention of spending the day alone with you without you being restrained; I know your fighting skills too well.”

“Now, I shall tie your hands in your front, so you’ll have some mobility, but cross me again and I’ll fasten the ropes to the bed. Now hold your arms out, wrists together.” Legolas commanded.  
Haldir reluctantly moved his hand from his smarting face and held his arms out in front of him, while Legolas threaded a rope between the loops on the wrist restraints. He then tied Haldirs ankles together with another piece of rope. Satisfied that Haldir was sufficiently restrained he turned to Aragorn. “Thanks for waiting. When you return tonight I’ll make sure that Haldir has some new skills to show you.”

Aragorn’s breath hitched, and he tried not to think too hard about what those skills might be, he had a long day ahead of him after all. One of his tasks would be to find a suitable present for Celeborn in return for Haldir, and convince Arwen to take it to him.

“I shall return as soon as humanly possible” he assured Haldir and Legolas and quickly turned on his heels to leave the room.

“I don’t doubt it!” Legolas shouted laughingly after him.

As soon as the door closed Legolas turned to Haldir with a feral smile. “Now I do believe you had some problems swallowing the king’s semen last night. Let’s see if you fare any better with mine. Get up on your knees and take me in your mouth.”

Legolas sat against the headboard and arranged the pillows behind his back, till he felt comfortable. Then he spread his legs and motioned Haldir forward. It was difficult for Haldir to move with his ankles tied so tightly together, but he managed to get into position between Legolas’s legs, however inelegantly it was achieved. He looked at Legolas who pointedly looked down at his own hardening member and told Haldir to get started. With a surrendering sigh Haldir dipped his head to Legolas’s elfhood as ordered. He closed his eyes to brace himself, and opening his mouth he slowly moved his lips down over the shaft. He kept moving down till he felt the gag-effect starting, and then moved back up, still at a slow pace.

“Not a bad beginning. Not bad at all,” Legolas said, his voice a little shaky. “But now try to lick your tongue across the head while you continue to move up and down. Yes, like that. Oh yes, exactly like that. My, you learn fast.” Legolas looked at Haldirs bobbing head with something akin to respect. “Next time you lick across the tip find the little hole in the centre and dip your tongue into it. No… gently! Gently! Ah… aaah, that’s better.” Legolas’s breath was coming fast now, and he leaned back into the pillows, closing his eyes.

“Now bring your hands forward a little bit and cup my sack in them, and be *very* gentle, please. Now massage the balls between your fingers. No, a little harder than that will do, umm… a little harder still. Yes. Oh yes! Oh Haldir, that feels so good. Softly now, or I shall come too quickly.” Legolas relaxed completely into the pillows, concentrating on the warm, moist cave circling and devouring him, and the eager fingers fondling his sack. Haldir was coming along nicely, he dimly thought while giving himself over to the pleasant sensations in his groin.

Legolas opened his eyes and focused them on Haldir’s head. The golden hair was hanging as a curtain concealing the guardian’s face. More’s the pity, Legolas thought, and reached out to scoop the hair away. Oh yes, that was a sight! Haldir’s mouth moving up and down on his shaft, his eyes firmly shut in concentration. This would be over soon, too soon, he knew.  
He continued his instructions. “Let’s make it a little more difficult. Continue the movement of your lips and your tongue, but start sucking as well, like you would suck moisture from a leaf in a summer’s drought.”

Legolas saw how Haldir sucked his cheeks in as he moved his lips down over the swollen cock in his mouth, and Legolas gasped for air for a second before be shouted, “NO! Haldir! Haldir? Not that hard. Not… ouch. Ease up. S-so-softer! Softer still, Ha-aldir. Please n-not so… unnggghhh”. Legolas nearly doubled completely over as he came, sucked into Haldir’s throat without a chance of escape, his arms grabbing frantically at Haldir’s shoulders and back, torn between pushing him away and holding on tight. Haldir mercilessly sucked and swallowed, while he felt Legolas’s balls moving in his hands, and Legolas’s hands clawing at his back.

He had no problem swallowing this time. He knew what to expect and Legolas tasted sweet, not nearly as salty as Aragorn. Haldir greedily lapped at the head of Legolas’s cock while he stroked the last drops out of him, while Legolas muttered incoherently, still doubled down over Haldir’s back, his head resting on Haldir’s shoulder blade.

When the last drop was gone, and Legolas had stopped shivering Haldir used his head to nudge Legolas up, and back into the pillows where he lay gasping. Haldir afforded himself a smile, while he took a little pride in the state he had reduced the other elf to.

Eventually, Legolas regained control of his breathing and opened his eyes. He saw Haldir still sitting between his legs, his head cocked to one side, and the cheekiest smile on his face. Legolas could not help but smile back.

“Oh, just you wait my fair-haired friend,” Legolas muttered, “I’ll get you for this…” He laughed while he lunged out for Haldir and easily threw the bound elf back on the bed. He gave him a light kiss, tasting himself for a moment while quickly and unceremoniously moving down Haldir’s body to hover over his cock.

“Now watch, feel and learn! Pleasure intensifies many times over when the experience is prolonged – it’s not a race to come first, you know.” And with those words, he bent his head and proceeded to send Haldir to heaven.

Half an hour later Legolas had to tie Haldir’s hands to the bed to stop him from continually grasping Legolas’s head. Even then, he had trouble controlling the writhing body while he alternately licked, lapped, sucked, and caressed Haldir to the point of near madness, always pulling back just in time before he came, keeping him on the edge, begging for release.

By the time Legolas was ready to relent Haldir had begged, cursed, and threatened him to stop the heavenly torture, and was back to begging again. His member was so hard that Legolas faintly wondered if he’d break a tooth if he ventured to bite it – it was tempting to try, but he refrained. Instead he swallowed the head and most of the shaft, while pumping hard on the remainder of the shaft with his hand.

With his other hand he experimentally probed at Haldir’s tight opening, and finding it both relaxed and slick with sweat could not resist pushing two fingers into him, wriggling them around. That had the same effect as loosening the string of a bow has on the arrow. Haldir’s hip shot in the air into Legolas’s mouth and with a scream he came, thrashing about so hard that Legolas had to clench his legs tight around Haldir’s to stay on top of him.

He greedily drank of the elven juices that flowed into his mouth and relished the deep moans that were only slowly abating. Finally, there were no more emissions, and Haldir lay relatively still, only a slight ripple running through his muscles.

He lay down next to Haldir, and moved the other elf’s sweaty hair out of his face, and watched him slowly came back into himself, breathing normally again. Only then did Legolas loosen the hands from the bed, but let them remain tied in front of Haldir.

“So, you see what I mean now?” Legolas asked.

“Oh indeed hîr nin, I see your point. And you think the King would prefer it thus?”

“Oh, I think the King will like it both ways, but we’ll try that on him tonight, shall we?”

Haldir nodded his assent and blushed when his stomach growled.

“Ah yes, it must be nearly lunch time. I’ll go and see what’s keeping the page. And this afternoon I think we’ll spend bathing and grooming. Aragorn will expect you to look pretty and smell good when he returns.”

And thus they spent the afternoon, first eating a rather substantial lunch, and then bathing and grooming for the remainder of that day, while Legolas talked to Haldir about how to properly address the king, when to take the initiative, and when to let Aragorn take the lead, and other helpful tips. Legolas dried Haldir’s hair for him, and braided it, in a pretty Mirkwood pattern that Haldir a little sourly remarked was only for girls, but Legolas told him it was for male pleasure slaves as well. It offered whoever wanted a “ride” something to hold on to. Haldir blushed again, and Legolas laughed, wondering how long it would be before that charming trait disappeared from the elf. Legolas hoped it would be a long time; the innocence causing it endeared Haldir to him.

Just before dinner time, Aragorn returned to his chambers, with a tow of pages carrying trays of food and wine. They quickly prepared his quarters for the meal and left the three alone.  
As they sat down to enjoy the scrumptious meal Aragorn complimented Haldir’s hair, and Legolas laughed out loud as the expected reaction from Haldir was yet another blush. Aragorn looked enquiringly at Legolas, but he just shook his head with mirth and reaching for the wine, pored them all a cup full.

They enjoyed the wonderful food as Aragorn talked about his day. He had picked 3 of his finest horses, two mares and one stallion, as a gift for Celeborn. He had been quite honest with Arwen about the gift he had received, and what Haldir was to be to him. He had then asked her to take the gift to Celeborn, as that would give him some time with Haldir, breaking him in so to speak. She complied, glad for a chance to visit her grandparents, and understood why Aragorn was loath to let her meet Haldir until he was fully settled in, in his new role. During this part of Aragorn’s tale Haldir stared stiffly at his food, wondering what it would be like to come to terms with the life of a slave, knowing that it was a feeling he must soon embrace whole heartedly. For the rest of the meal they talked about lighter subjects, all three of them adding to the conversation.

When Aragorn had eaten his fill, he leant back and looked expectantly at the two elves. “So, what have you done to pass the time this fine day?”

Legolas looked at Haldir, who nodded and got up from his chair to kneel in front of the king. “Will you permit me to show you?” he asked Aragorn.

Aragorn looked down at the blond face and his heart skipped a beat at the new spark of sensuality he saw in the eyes. “Please do, love” he whispered, and leaned back in his chair as Haldir moved the kingly robes out of the way and undid the laces on Aragorn’s leggings, baring his member. With no further preamble Haldir bent his head and engulfed it fully, letting his tongue roam around the shaft as he felt it harden in his mouth. He heard Aragorn’s breathing turn heavy and felt fingers tangling in his hair, ever so gently.

Soon the king was so hard that Haldir could not hold it in without choking, so he started to move his head up and down, swirling his tongue and nipping very lightly at the head. He used both his hands to massage the root of the cock, and was rewarded with deep moans from Aragorn.

The fingers in Haldir’s hair started kneading the back of his head, and he felt Aragorn buck his hips looking for closer contact. He picked that moment to start the intense suction that had driven Legolas over the edge earlier that day. Aragorn’s reaction was even more prompt and violent. He shouted Haldir’s name as he rammed his cock deep into his mouth, using his hands to keep the elf’s head in place. Haldir felt the warm, salty stream flow into his mouth and kept up the suction, relishing Aragorn’s screams. Soon Aragorn stilled his motion, holding Haldir’s head perfectly still while a slight shudder ran through his body. He pulled out of the warm mouth, very slowly, still fighting to control his breath and looked lovingly at the golden guardian.

“That was… oh, so very intense love. Thank you.” Aragorn said as he let a hand trail the contours of Haldir’s face. He looked sated and a bit dishevelled as he sat in his royal robes with his flaccid member lying out on his thigh, and sweat on his brow.

“Thank you, my lord,” Haldir responded. “May I undress you now, and help you to your bed, or do you have other wishes?”

Aragorn’s head snapped up at those words. “Oh, Haldir. You two have been busy today, huh?” Aragorn didn’t wait for a response, but answered Haldir’s question “… and yes, please disrobe me, I grow weary in these heavy garments, and long to feel your skin against mine.” Aragorn stood to give Haldir better access, and enjoyed how the nimble Elven fingers unhooked clasps and untied laces quickly and efficiently, neatly folding his clothes away, and finally leading the naked king to his bed. Haldir bid Aragorn lie down on top of the covers, and then stood by the side of the bed as he disrobed himself.

Legolas had not moved from his chair, but now he too got up and divested himself of his light garments, and crawled on to the bed, naked and aroused, waiting for Haldir to join them.

“My lord Legolas,” Haldir said, as he kneeled on the bed next to Aragorn, “could you perhaps help me restrain the kings’ movements for this next… massage of his intimate parts?”

Legolas answered Haldir, in a voice so husky that Aragorn audibly whimpered hearing it. “I think that might be prudent. If you will allow me, your Majesty, then please lie back against my chest, and I shall support you through this.”

Legolas moved to sit against the headboard and directed Aragorn to lie between his legs, his back resting against Legolas’s chest, and his head lolling back on to the Mirkwood elf’s shoulder. Legolas then took hold of Aragorns hands, holding them fondly, but firmly, making sure he could not move.

Aragorn looked at Haldir through a haze. He would have thought it impossible that he could be so aroused so soon after he’d come, but he was already labouring to breathe, his member standing tall and proud between his legs, and Haldir had not even touched him yet.

Haldir smiled at the anticipatory look on the king’s face and moved between Aragorn’s legs. With a cheeky smile he bent his head to the beckoning cock and stuck his tongue out, lapping at the head. Small licks, quick and darting, just enough to get Aragorn to buck his hips up, but not enough to create any friction. Aragorn made a frustrated sound and tried to grab Haldir’s head, but found his movement restrained by Legolas’s suddenly very forceful hands.

Haldir placed his hands on the king’s hips, and held them down, as he continued the small licks, and every now and then dipped his mouth down over the shaft, quickly moving up again, returning to the licks.

Aragorn was moaning loudly, writhing against Legolas’s chest, and Haldir was having problems holding the hips down. He stopped his ministrations and looked up at Legolas. Aragorn protested this action with a groan.

“Lord Legolas. He is moving too much about. Is there any further way in which you can restrain him? Could you anchor him to your body, perhaps?”  
Aragorn sharply drew in his breath at the question and held it waiting for Legolas’s response. “Ah yes, Haldir. I think I have just the instrument needed to hold the king in place. I’m pretty sure I can stop him wriggling around so much if he is impaled on me, don’t you think so?”

Aragorn suddenly noticed the hard shaft that he was lying on and knew it for what it was. “Legolas, please…” he whimpered.

“Please what?” Legolas whispered in his ear. ”Please do, or please don’t? What is your pleasure, my friend? This night is for you, only you.”

“Yes, oh… yes, please do.” Aragorn stammered out, not believing what the two elves were doing to him. He could not remember ever feeling so aroused and wanted them to take him in every way possible.

“You honour me, my friend, ” Legolas said to Aragorn, while he reached for the bottle of oil, conveniently placed next to the bed. To Haldir, he said, “Please help me, lift his hips, and give me some room to move”.

Haldir complied by suspending Aragorn in midair, unable to resist the cock that was thereby standing straight in to the air, pointing right at Haldir’s mouth. So Haldir engulfed if, taking care to keep his suction to a minimum, not wanting to catapult the king over the edge. Meanwhile Legolas covered his elfhood in a generous layer of oil, and smeared some over Aragorn’s opening. Feeling that, Aragorn shivered and mumbled some incoherent sentence that neither Elf could understand.

“I’m ready” Legolas said to them both, and to Haldir he continued “Please lower him slowly onto me.” Legolas then placed his member at the tight opening grabbing a hold of Aragorn’s hips, helping Haldir to guide him down over it.

Aragorn howled with pain, pleasure and unbelievable arousal as he felt Legolas enter him. As he was completely impaled Legolas drew him back against his chest, and once more grabbed a hold of his hands. Aragorn let his head fall back on Legolas’s shoulder and gasped for air.

In the next instant he forgot about breathing completely as he felt Haldir’s mouth on his cock again, licking and biting the head, and his hands kneading the flesh at the base of the member and Aragorn’s sack. It was too much, Aragorn wanted it to end and continue forever, the conflicting feelings addling his brain, making it impossible for him to speak, even though his mouth kept emitting words.

Legolas did not move inside him, just kept him still and utterly, utterly impaled giving Haldir a free roam of his body, and Haldir took full advantage of this. He let Aragorn’s cock slide out of his mouth, but replaced it with his hand as he moved up a bit to lick and gnaw at Aragorn’s left nipple. He then repeated the process on the right nipple, keeping an eye on the king’s reaction. Aragorn was still muttering nonsense words, his eyes firmly shut, his head thrashing about on Legolas’s shoulder.

Haldir returned his attention to the weeping manhood between Aragorn’s legs, and once more started gently lapping at it, causing Aragorn to cry out in frustration. His words became more coherent as he fought for breath to beg Haldir for release. When his pleas fell on deaf ears he tried another tactic. “Let me come. Now! It’s an order! Do you hear me? Legolas, make him do it… please.” Aragorn whimpered with frustration when neither elf acknowledged his ‘order’. “Legolas? Legolas, please? Haldiiiir, I can’t…” Aragorn lost the fight to form sentences and reverted to emitting deep moans.

Legolas smiled at the dishevelled king in his arms, and prepared to further the torture by slowly rotating his hips, making his elfhood bump against Aragorn’s sensitive inside, every now and then hitting the prostate, which elicited a howl from the man.

Finally Haldir dared not continue the gentle teasing, fearing for Aragorn’s health if the kept it up, so he opened his mouth wide and dipped his mouth down over the manhood that was so begging for its release. He moved up and down while applying suction and letting his tongue roam the tip of the cock, lapping at the fluids emitting from it. Legolas held on tighter to Aragorn’s hands while bucking his hips and driving his cock deep into Aragorn.

Aragorn turned his head and buried his face in Legolas’s neck, screaming and panting. He felt his orgasm approach finally and as it hit him he yelled a triumphant “yeeaahhh….” that echoed in the room. The shout suddenly echoed in Legolas as well, as he came along with the king when Aragorns’ muscles contracted around the elfhood in him, milking Legolas, who emptied himself deep into Aragorn, while Haldir slurped and drank of the king’s essence.

Legolas let go of Aragorn’s hands and wrapped his arms around his chest instead, hugging the king to him. As Haldir lifted his head Aragorn reached out for him, drawing him into a close embrace, kissing him lovingly while whispering thanks over and over. He hugged Haldir to him, making him lie on top of him, holding on tightly as post-orgasmic shudders ran through his body.

Legolas enjoyed the weight of the king and Haldir on top of him, and relaxed into the pillows, while caressing Aragorn’s chest, enjoying the feeling of Haldir’s warm chest pressing against his fingers as well.

Aragorn fell asleep between them, his head on Legolas’s shoulder, and Haldir’s head on Aragorn’s, and soon only even breathing and slight snores were heard in the room as all three entered the realm of blissful, sated sleep.

\- - -

Celeborn glanced into Galadriels mirror and for once in his life let himself experience the sinking feeling of having been royally had!

 

 

END

 

 

Comments/rant:  
My Sindarin has absolutely not been anywhere near the *grey company* and their horrible home made version of that language. I hate to see a good story ruined by for instance the word ‘Melamin’! That’s actually the cheap plastic that camping style plates and cutlery are made off.

So please all authors who want to use Sindarin: What the Grey Company does on their website is just a fun-language made up for role players that can’t be bothered to study the language, and has NOTHING to do with the Etymology that Tolkien created for Quenya and Sindarin. It grates the nerves to see those words used.


End file.
